


The Darkness of the Heart

by topolinia



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topolinia/pseuds/topolinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek, possibile spoiler?<br/>[SPOILER FINE 3A, probabile SPOILER 3B]<br/>Il rituale per salvare i loro genitori, i loro guardiani, ha avuto un profondo effetto su Stiles, Scott ed Allison. I tre ragazzi hanno dovuto affrontarne le conseguenze. L'oscurità cerca di sopraffarli e loro devono combatterla, tenerla rinchiusa in un angolo del loro cuore, non sempre è semplice.<br/>Ho preso spunto da una possibile notizia che accadrà nella 3B, quindi metterò spoiler per sicurezza, se dovesse davvero accadere... Jeff adottami!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness of the Heart

Stiles stava correndo nella foresta, di notte, andava nell’unico luogo dove poteva sentirsi davvero al sicuro in un momento come quello: qualcuno o qualcosa lo stava seguendo. Non appena raggiunta la vecchia villa Hale, Derek gli corse incontro e si mise davanti al ragazzo che era senza fiato.

-          Derek. – Stiles, senza fiato, dovette fermarsi un attimo per prendere respiro ma Derek aveva già capito che qualcosa inseguiva il ragazzo.

-          Lo sento, non capisco cosa sia. – Lanciò un forte ringhio, un avviso verso la creatura, che sentendolo si ritirò. –Si può sapere cosa ci fai in giro a quest’ora di notte e nel bosco? - Derek ringhiava verso Stiles.

-          Io stavo tornando a casa, ho visto questa cosa avvolta in un fumo nero e con gli occhi gialli, sono sceso dall’auto ed ho iniziato a correre verso di qua, tu quando sei tornato? Non credevo o speravo di trovarti qua. –

-          Sono rientrato da una settimana. – Rispose secco Derek.

-          Una settimana? Quando avevi intenzioni di farti vivo? Perché nessuno si è accorto di nulla? Che cosa facevi qua? Comunque grazie per avermi salvato. –

-          Va a casa. –

-          Mi puoi accompagnare fino alla macchina? Sai non vorrei avere un altro incontro con quella cosa, niente di personale, ma non la inviterei mai per una tea party a casa mia, non sembra molto socievole, preferirei te. –

-          Starai zitto per il tragitto? –

-          Posso provarci se ne va della mia vita. -

-          Bene, ne va della tua vita e non per mano sua, ma mia! – Derek si stava massaggiando le tempie, rimpiangendo il silenzio che c’era stato nel suo viaggio.

-          Bentornato Sourwolf. –

Derek seguì Stiles, fino a dove aveva lasciato la macchina ma quando i due arrivarono, il ragazzo urlò di disperazione e il lupo si schiaffò una mano in testa, in previsione a cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo: le gomme della jeep erano state bucate da delle frecce.

-          Non dire una parola, andiamo alla mia macchina, ti accompagno a casa o questa notte non avrà più fine. – Stiles stava per aprire bocca, ma portandosi una mano al collo, non disse nulla.

Finalmente Stiles era arrivato a casa, sano e salvo e con il collo intatto. Prima di scendere, Derek lo bloccò per un braccio.

-          Tu non mi hai visto, sentito e parlato. –Gli blu metallico brillarono nel buio dell’auto.

-          Perché? –

-          Perché voglio che sia così. –

-          Va bene. – Accettò seccamente, per poi chiudersi la portiera alle spalle ed entrare in casa.

 

Derek fece ritorno nel loft, ripensando all’incontro appena avuto. L’aveva spaventato più Stiles che la creatura con lo strano odore di marcio. La capacità di attirare i guai posseduta daquel ragazzo, non la aveva nemmeno il Nemeton attivo, aveva avuto un sesto senso che qualcosa sarebbe accaduto a Beacon Hills, per questo aveva interrotto il viaggio, e sempre per quella sensazione era andato quella notte alla vecchia villa.

Una settimana che evitava il mondo intero e quel ragazzino gli era andato addosso, con un mostro alle calcagna per di più, quasi come se sapesse che lui era lì.

 

Stiles non chiuse occhio, un po’ per l’adrenalina causata dallo spavento e un po’ perché Derek era tornato, doveva ammetterlo, Scott stava riscontrando non pochi problemi nell’essere un Alpha, non per incompetenza, ma perché non capiva i suoi poteri, limiti e come far equilibrare il tutto con la Luna piena.

Un’altra delle cose che lo stavano impensierendo erano state le frecce, quale creatura di B. H. usa le frecce? Mai visto un Kanima che gioca a fare Robin Hood, Darach o chissà cosa. Il giorno dopo avrebbe raccontato tutto a Scott, evitando di menzionare Derek.

La mattina, come si era ripromesso, aveva raccontato tutto al suo migliore amico, evitando qualche domanda del tipo: “chi ti ha riportato a casa?”, “Che ci facevi da quelle parti?”.

-          Quale mostro cammina con arco e frecce? – Chiede Scott.

-          E’ quello che sto cercando di dirti da mezz’ora! –

-          Hai detto che era avvolto in una nube nera e con occhi gialli e dall’odore, sniff sniff, direi che puzzava anche di marcio. –

-          Puzzava?- Stiles cercò di sentire l’odore, ma non percepiva nulla. – Non mi dire, i tuoi poteri lupeschi livello 2.0? – Scott annuì ridendo.

-          Dici che sia una di quelle creature che diceva Deaton? – Scott si fece serio.

-          Può darsi amico. –

-          Ieri sera stavi facendo un giro a causa del suo peso? –

-          Sì, ero andato al cimitero. –Stiles non poteva nascondere nulla a Scott, aveva capito subito perché si trovava girando nel cuore della notte. – Come pensi che se la cavi Allison? – Domandò Stiles guardando in direzione della compagna.

-          È una ragazza forte. – Rispose Scott, guardando la ragazza che rideva con Isaac.

-          Sono fiero di te. – Stiles lo abbracciò.

-          Per cosa? –

-          Per tutto.-

 

Derek quella mattina andò da Deaton a chiedere informazioni sulla creatura che cordialmente Stiles gli aveva portato. Il veterinario appena lo vide lo abbracciò, contento di rivederlo, ma non seppe dargli una spiegazione alla descrizione che Stiles gli aveva fornito e all’odore che aveva sentito nella foresta e addosso al ragazzo.

Facendo il vago, provò a informarsi anche sullo sviluppo del branco e di come Scott stesse gestendo i nuovi poteri. Deaton fu sincero, gli disse che i ragazzi stavano passando un brutto momento a causa del rituale che avevano compiuto, insieme stavano affrontando l’oscurità intorno ai loro cuori.

Il lupo tornò nel loft ripensando a quello che aveva detto Deaton sui ragazzi, aveva notato qualcosa di diverso in Stiles, per confermare la sua sensazione, quella notte sarebbe andato a controllare.

 

Stiles era in camera, stava giocando tranquillamente al computer, quella sera il fastidio non era molto. Aveva passato tutta a giornata con Scott, e quando stavano insieme il peso era molto meno, distrattamente il suo occhio registrò una figura nera alle sue spalle, spaventato, saltò dalla sedia e lanciò il controller del gioco.

Derek prontamente lo afferrò con la mano, guardando Stiles male.

-          Derek tu, dannato sourwolf. –

-          Un controller Stiles? –

-          Era l’unica cosa che avevo in mano e costa meno della console. –

Derek lanciò il controller sul letto del ragazzo e velocemente gli si avvicinò, prendendo il volto con la sua mano e guardandolo attentamente negli occhi.

-          Uh, ehi che cosa stai facendo? – Stiles era visibilmente arrossato.

-          Deaton mi ha detto della conseguenza del rituale. – Lasciò andare il ragazzo, che imbarazzato fece qualche passo dietro.

-          Oh, non è niente. –

-          Non è vero. –

-          Stiamo bene. –

-          È quello che ti fa andare in giro la notte? –

-          Sì, ognuno lo affronta a modo suo, Scott lo fa andando in giro a controllare che tutti stiano bene, Allison non lo so, io vado da mia madre. –

-          Capito. – Derek stava per andarsene dalla finestra, Stiles lo aveva bloccato facendogli una domanda.

-          Perché sei venuto? –

-          Per controllare una cosa. –

-          Cosa? –

-          I tuoi occhi. –Fece un salto e sparì nel buio.

-          I miei occhi? – Una domanda al vento perché il lupo era sparito.

 

Il padre era entrato in stanza, dicendo al figlio che avevano trovato un cadavere con una freccia, simile a quelle trovate alle gomme della jeep, conficcata nella fronte. Stiles aveva detto tutto al padre, ora che sapeva la verità poteva raccontargli tutto, anche se aveva sempre paura di coinvolgerlo in quel mondo.

L’uomo ucciso era un pregiudicato, aveva una lista di precedenti lunga un kilometro, sulla sua fedina c’era anche la pedofilia, nessuno lo avrebbe pianto. Stiles si stava chiedendo se il mostro era davvero una sorta di Robin Hood mistico, quella notte i cadaveri furono due, e anche il secondo con una fedina penale davvero sporca, un'altra cosa ad accumunare gli omicidi era il volto delle vittime, era bianco, gli occhi sgranati dal terrore: morivano con il puro terrore in volto.

 

Dopo quei due omicidi sembrava che tutto si fosse calmato, Derek stava seguendo la storia da spettatore esterno, senza mai perdere d’occhio i suoi ragazzi, la cosa strana fu che Lydia non percepì gli omicidi, ovviamente il primo a notarlo era stato Stiles, come sempre il primo e l’unico a notare le cose.

Il lupo aveva ripensato agli occhi, aveva percepito subito che qualcosa non tornava la sera che lo aveva rivisto dopo qualche mese di assenza, il suo dorato non brillava, c’era una piccola ombra nera che nascondeva il luccichio pieno di vita che lo aveva sempre accompagnato.

Non gli piaceva più guardarlo negli occhi, si sentiva in colpa, trascinandolo in quel mondo lo aveva trasformato, l’aveva reso simile a lui e Stiles non lo meritava. Ogni notte andava davanti casa sua, per controllare se usciva a fare un giro o no, per essere sicuro che non fosse attaccato da qualche altro pazzo.

Una notte tranquilla come le ultime trascorse, Stiles senza far rumore uscì, mise in moto la macchina e partì. Raggiunto il cimitero, entrò attraverso un buco nel recinto e si posizionò davanti la lapide della madre, ala quale iniziò a raccontare tutto.

Derek silenziosamente lo aveva seguito, ma si era tenuto a distanza, non voleva ascoltarlo, sapeva che quelli erano affari privati del ragazzino. Improvvisamente sentì il cuore di Stiles accelerare e il suo respiro diminuire, quando si girò vide il ragazzo in ginocchio a terra, con una mano che stringeva il petto.

Corse subito verso Stiles e gli strinse le spalle, sembrava un attacco di panico ma non l’era, per un momento il ragazzo si era lasciato andare all’oscurità, che subito stava per avvolgerlo in una morsa da levargli il fiato.

-          Stiles respira, non sei solo, sona qua, mi senti? – Derek gli aveva alzato il volto ma gli occhi di Stiles erano assenti, l’ombra che aveva visto qualche giorno prima era più grande.

-           Stiles ascolta la mia voce, non lasciarla vincere. – Nulla, lo sguardo del ragazzo rimaneva vuoto.

-          Stiles tua madre non vorrebbe mai vederti avvolto dall’oscurità. – Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancarono e la vita riprese a essere presente nei due pozzi ambrati.

-          Derek? – Disse con un filo di voce.

-          Stiles, sia ringraziato il cielo! – Istintivamente lo avvolse in un abbraccio.

-          Cosa ci fai qua? – Entrambi si misero a sedere sul prato verde.

-          Ti tenevo d’occhio, stupido ragazzino. – Il silenzio cadde, Derek si voltò a guardare la lapide della madre di Stiles. – E’ davvero bella. –

-          Sì, dicono che somiglio molto a lei, soprattutto nella parlantina. –

-          Cos’è accaduto prima, Stiles? –

-          Io lotto ogni giorno con il desiderio di venire qua e scavare, per poterla abbracciare ancora una volta. – si fermò un attimo per trattenere le lacrime. – Credo di essermi lasciato andare.-

-          So cosa provi, ci lotto anch’io tutti i giorni. – Si alzò e tese una mano a Stiles per poterlo aiutare ad alzarsi. – Quello che ho capito nel mio viaggio, è che noi dobbiamo vivere anche per loro. – Stiles aveva stretto la mano e si era alzato con l’aiuto del lupo. - Con il tempo anche tu capirai e saprai affrontare il dolore. -

-          Grazie Derek. – Il ragazzo si asciugò una lacrima che aveva iniziato a rigargli il volto. Alla seconda lacrima Derek se lo tirò contro e lo strinse forte.

-          Da quanto tempo non ti sfoghi? –

-          Non lo so. – Rispose Stiles, passando le braccia dietro il lupo e stringendolo.

-          Fallo ora, sarà il nostro piccolo segreto. –

Stiles scoppiò a piangere, il peso sul cuore quella sera era diventato enorme, difficile da reggere per lui, che era un ragazzo solare, il quale amava la vita e far sorridere tutti, un ragazzo che si nascondeva dietro al sarcasmo. Derek si era sentito mancare la terra sotto i piedi, non lo aveva mai visto in quel modo, non aveva mai capito il dolore che quel ragazzino logorroico si portava dietro, vederlo in quello stato aveva aumentato il suo senso di protezione nei suoi confronti.

 

Nei giorni seguenti Derek non perdeva di vista Stiles nemmeno per un secondo, lo seguiva da lontano e ogni tanto gli si avvicinava per chiedergli come andasse, c’erano stati altri omicidi ed il ragazzo si era messo a studiare i casi con il padre, anche quei cadaveri erano di criminali, la teoria del lato oscuro di Robin Hood era sempre più certa.

Stiles non lo vedeva, ma poteva percepire la presenza del lupo, riusciva a sentire i suoi occhi verdi che lo tenevano sotto controllo.

Un pomeriggio era uscito molto tardi da scuola, stava cercando le chiavi della Jeep, ma una freccia lo aveva sfiorato rompendogli il vetro.

-          Eh no! La mia piccola, perché ve la prendete sempre con lei? –

Un’altra freccia gli aveva strappato la manica della camicia, Stiles si girò di colpo, trovando davanti a sé la figura nera che avanzava leggiadramente e puntava una freccia sul suo volto.

Derek con un salto aveva tolto l’arco dalle mani della creatura, facendola spostare con un salto lateralmente, per affrontare il lupo, non appena lo vide, il nero intorno a lei aumentò e una spada apparve nella sua mano, Stiles aveva provato a prendere l’arco, però svanì in un fumo nero, le armi erano create dalla nube nera.

Qualcosa appariva familiare agli occhi di Stiles, non capiva cosa, i movimenti o il modo di combattere. Non appena Derek aveva tirato fuori gli artigli, la creatura scomparve.

-          Cosa diavolo è quella cosa? – Chiese Derek.

-          Non ne ho idea. – Stiles era preoccupato.

-          Stai bene tu? – Il lupo stava controllando il braccio del ragazzo.

-          Uh? Oh sì, è solo strappata, non c’è nessuna ferita. – Anche questo per il ragazzo era un altro enigma, aveva visto le frecce sui cadaveri, centrale sulla fronte, com’è possibile che a lui lo avesse mancato due volte da vicino?

-          Stiles, posso sentire la tua mente lavorare teorie da qui, vuoi condividerle? – Derek lo stava guardando aspettando uno sproloquio.

-          E’ qualcuno che conosciamo! –

-          Come? – Il lupo rimase senza espressione.

-          Tutte le vittime hanno una freccia al centro della fronte, Derek l’hai appena visto anche tu, a due passi mi ha mancato, due volte! Anche quella notte nella foresta poteva prendermi quando voleva, ma non l’ha fatto. –

-          Dici che sia una richiesta d’aiuto? –

-          Non ci avevo pensato, forse hai ragione. –

Aprì la portiera, pulendo il sedile dai vetri, salì sulla Jeep e prima di partire si rivolse a Derek.

-          Tu vai a prendere la macchina, la mia la riporto dal meccanico, mi devi dare un passaggio a casa di Scott. –

-          Lo sai che. –

-          Ha percepito la tua presenza giorni fa. –

-          Oh. –

-          Poteri lupeschi 2.0 –

Derek fece com’era stato _gentilmente_ chiesto dal ragazzo, non appena arrivarono a casa di Scott, il ragazzo li accolse con un abbraccio e un sorriso da far invidiare una nonna.

Stiles raccontò velocemente ma con tante parole quello che era accaduto a scuola e la sua teoria, i ragazzi però non capivano chi potesse essere, fra loro non c’era nessuno che potesse volerli morti o con dei poteri nascosti, ma si misero d’accordo di fare qualche ricerca nei prossimi giorni.

-          Finalmente ti fai vivo. – Sorrise Scott a Derek.

-          Mi hai percepito perché io l’ho voluto. – Chiarì l’ex Alpha.

-          Lo so e grazie per aver protetto Stiles. –

-          Attira guai peggio del Nemeton. –

-          Ehi! Io sono qua! –

-          Lo sappiamo Stiles. – Rispose Scott.

Dopo qualche ora, Derek stava riaccompagnando Stiles a casa sua, il padre quando li vide arrivare, chiese solo che fine avesse fatto la su Jeep, rassegnato all’idea che quella macchina un mese senza meccanico non l’avrebbe mai passato.

 

Derek lasciò Stiles al padre e se ne andò, non voleva restare, si sentiva a disagio con le manifestazioni affettive di una famiglia alla quale lui non apparteneva, i pochi Hale rimasti erano come lui, almeno per quanto riguardava Cora, Peter ancora non era catalogabile come familiare.

Durante la notte era tornato da Stiles, temeva che l’episodio potesse averlo scosso e farlo sentire male, e così fu, lo trovò sveglio, seduto sul letto con le gambe strette al petto e il volto nascosto. Il lupo se lo strinse contro, facendolo calmare e respirare lentamente, Stiles come un bambino che ha paura del buio, gli strinse le braccia intorno al collo e affondò il viso sulla spalla del lupo, che dolcemente iniziò a cullarlo.

Dopo qualche minuto il ragazzo si addormentò ma prima di cadere fra le braccia di Morfeo, aveva fatto una richiesta che il lupo non poté non accettare, non quando a chiederlo era uno Stiles spaventato e fragile, la richiesta fu: “Rimani a dormire con me?”

Il neo Beta si sdraiò, non sciogliendo mai l’abbraccio, non si preoccupò delle coperte, il suo corpo era abbastanza caldo da non fargli sentire freddo al ragazzo, provò a sfilarsi la giacca e a gettarla a terra, per stare più comodo. Si stupì nello scoprirsi tanto simile a quel ragazzo, doveva immaginarlo.

Dal primo momento in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati quella mattina nel bosco, a come si gettava per proteggere lui, il lupo estraneo e scorbutico ,senza riflettere, ripensando a quanto aveva scoperto negli ultimi mesi sulla vita del ragazzo e a quanto in quel momento si sentisse protettivo nei suoi confronti, si addormentò.

Durante la notte si girarono molte volte, l’abbraccio non fu sciolto nemmeno per un momento, però la mattina arrivò velocemente. Stiles non era pronto a lasciare quell’abbraccio, anche se quando aveva aperto gli occhi, stava quasi per gridare dallo spavento, ma poi ricordò la notte e di come Derek l’aveva aiutato.

-          Buongiorno ragazzino, come ti senti oggi? – Derek era sveglio da un po’, aspettava che anche il ragazzo aprisse gli occhi.

-          Sto bene, grazie a te. –

-          Te la senti di affrontare la giornata? –

-          Credo di sì, non possiamo stare così tutto il giorno. –

-          Perché no? – Derek rispose senza riflettere, rimase un po’ di sasso lui stesso, mentre i battiti di Stiles cominciarono ad accelerare. – Hai ragione, non puoi mica saltare la scuola. – il lupo provò a tornare sui suoi passi.

-          Già. –

Lentamente si alzarono e sciolsero l’abbraccio, entrambi sentirono un po’ freddo, non diedero importanza al piccolo brivido provato.

Stiles passò metà della mattinata con la testa fra le nuvole, non capiva cosa stesse capitando al lupo, forse gli ultimi avvenimenti avevano cambiato anche a lui: un’altra donna lo aveva ferito e cercato di ammazzarli tutti, un po’ il suo passato era tornato a perseguitarlo, l’unica cosa buona era stato il ritorno della sorella.

 

Scott e Stiles avevano deciso di fare un qualcosa di simile a un giro di perlustrazione per la città sperando di poter incrociare Robin Hood dal lato oscuro, le ricerche non avevano portato a nulla e nemmeno i pedinamenti dei loro amici, al contrario, le avevano quasi prese da Ethan, che a quanto pare stava per appartarsi con Danny.

In realtà avevano scartato le ragazze, avevano dato per scontato che fosse un maschio. Mentre loro parlavano serenamente, una figura con dei tacchi si avvicinava a loro e a ogni passo una nube nera la avvolgeva e degli occhi gialli scintillavano nel nero, nella sua mano destra un arco nero si materializzava.

Delle frecce avevano iniziato a sfiorare i due amici, facendoli fuggire e nascondersi, Scott si trasformò subito, i suoi occhi rossi si scontrarono con quelli gialli della creatura, lui conosceva quegli occhi ma non fece tempo a pensare, il mostro stava saltando su di lui per poterlo attaccare, Scott schivò la lama che si era materializzata nella sua mano.

L’alpha fece un salto su un muro per darsi la spinta, per attaccare dall’alto l’ombra nera. Appena gli fu sopra, i loro occhi si scontrarono nuovamente, questa volta il contatto fu maggiore, davanti a lui apparvero tutti i momenti in cui si era perso negli occhi di Allison.

-          Allison? – La creatura non rispose. –Allison, so che sei tu, ti prego reagisci, non farti assorbire del tutto da lei.-

Nulla, Scott non ricevette nessuna risposta, fu gettato lateralmente e lei scappò.

-          Scott, sei sicuro che sia Allison? –

-          Sì, riconoscerei quegli occhi fra mille. –

Derek era su un palazzo, le mani nel giaccone e lo sguardo fisso sui ragazzi, aveva assistito a tutto, ora sapeva che cosa sarebbe accaduto se Stiles avesse ceduto all’oscurità, e non l’avrebbe permesso.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo, era spaventato per quello che aveva scoperto con Scott e sapeva che guardando in alto avrebbe incontrato gli occhi blu del lupo, aveva paura e non si sentiva abbastanza forte da affrontare tutto quello da solo.

Si guardarono per un lungo tempo, Derek da quella distanza poteva leggere la paura negli occhi di Stiles, poteva vedere quell’ombra nera fremere in quei pozzi dorati, fece un semplice cenno con la testa, facendo capire a Stiles che anche quella notte non l’avrebbe lasciato solo, poi sparì dal tetto.

 

Stiles era rientrato da poco in casa, stava ancora tremando. Aveva fatto una doccia calda per provare a rilassarsi però la tensione e i brividi non cessavano, un capogiro lo fece cadere in ginocchio, stava capitando nuovamente, come quella notte al cimitero, si portò una mano sul cuore e strinse, il respiro stava diminuendo.

Derek in quel momento stava entrando dalla finestra, non appena vide Stiles in quello stato gli corse intorno per poterlo aiutare, però questa volte non riusciva a riportarlo dietro, era nel panico non sapeva che cosa fare, quasi come se una forza lo avesse spinto, baciò Stiles sulle labbra.

A quel contatto il ragazzo tornò in se, il calore delle labbra di Derek lo strappò dall’oscurità che in quel momento lo stava per avvolgere.

-          Derek tu… -

-          Sta zitto Stiles. –

-          Sì però.. –

-          Stiles, andiamo a letto. –

-          Ok. – Il ragazzo era ancora rosso in viso, nel corpo aveva una strana sensazione, questa volta però non era l’oscurità.

 

Senza dire più una parola, Stiles si mise sotto le coperte e aspettò pazientemente che Derek si togliesse la giacca, per quella sera aveva indossato la tuta.

 

Allison rientrava in casa, ancora avvolta dall’oscurità, non appena essa sparì, gli occhi della ragazza tornarono del suo colore naturale, però in essi non c’era più vita, erano spenti, in una sorta di trans.

Scott aveva assistito a tutta la scena, silenziosamente si era nascosto sul tetto aspettando che la ragazza tornasse, avevo sperato fino all’ultimo che non fosse lei, che si fosse sbagliato, l’odore che emanava la sua stanza era troppo forte per potersi sbagliare e non appena la vide entrare, il suo cuore si spezzò.

Non importava che ore fossero, Scott corse verso casa di Deaton, bussò più volte per farsi aprire e non appena l’emissario gli aprì Scott gli raccontò subito tutto, senza entrare o dare il tempo di aprire bocca all’uomo, che pazientemente ascoltò tutto lo sfogo.

-          Scott se è vero che vi ha mancati, c’è ancora speranza per lei, credo che Stiles abbia ragione, ha cercato aiuto per tutto questo tempo. –

-          Che cosa posso fare? –

-          Bisogna catturarla quando sarà nuovamente trasformata. –

-          Non lo fa sempre, appare dopo settimane. –

-          Tienila d’occhio. –

-          Non peggiorerà? –

-          Peggiora solo quando si trasforma frequentemente, ma se è come dici tu, che appare a distanza di giorni, è un buon segno. –

-          Va bene. –

-          Ora va a casa Scott. –

-          Buonanotte Doc. –

Scott rientrò a casa, nei suoi pensieri c’era solo Allison, com’era sempre stato da quando l’aveva vista la prima volta.

 

Derek non aveva chiuso occhio, ripensava al gesto che aveva fatto per aiutare Stiles, non si chiedeva perché l’avesse fatto, l’importante era che fosse servito ad aiutare il ragazzo a tornare in sé, non c’era nulla da chiedersi. Stiles nel sonno aveva preso la mano del lupo e l’aveva intrecciata alla sua, a quel gesto il lupo perse un paio di battiti, le cose stavano sfuggendo di mano, in tutti i sensi, ma tutto quello serviva per aiutare il ragazzo, quella ormai per Derek stava diventando un mantra, “ ** _serve per aiutare Stiles_** ”.

Stiles per tutta la notte non fece altro che sognare il bacio che gli aveva dato Derek, la mattina si svegliò con un sorriso che non appariva sul suo viso da mesi.

 Derek appena sveglio poté notare negli occhi del ragazzo quella piccola scintilla brillare nuovamente, istintivamente portò una mano sulla guancia del ragazzo e posargli una dolce carezza, Stiles spostò la sua di mano su quella del lupo, carezzandola a sua volta.

-          Giorno sourwolf. – Nessuno dei due si mosse da quella posizione.

-          Credo che tu oggi stia bene. –

-          Sì. – Rispose dolcemente il ragazzo.

-          Bene. –

-          Oggi non devo andare a scuola. – Stiles non aveva voglia di alzarsi, voleva stare tutto il giorno in quel modo, prendersi una giornata libera dalla vita, staccare la cosiddetta spina, ma non poteva, non quel giorno.

-          Devi andare da Scott. – Sembrò quasi che Derek finisse la frase che aveva iniziato Stiles.

-          Ha bisogno di me. –

-          Lo so. –

Amaramente entrambi si alzarono dal letto e dalla loro posizione comoda, nessuno dei due parlò, fra loro c’era un imbarazzo tangibile nell’aria, Stiles si era vestito velocemente, Derek stava per uscire dalla finestra, ma qualcosa lo bloccò, una mano del ragazzo.

-          Io volevo ringraziarti per tutto quello che stai facendo per me. – Dal rossore in viso Derek poteva capire quanto in quel momento parlare stesse costando un’ enorme fatica, si girò per poter essere davanti al ragazzo e non di spalle.

-          Tu non meritavi tutto questo. – Disse accarezzandogli una guancia, facendo scivolare un dito su di essa.

-          Non è colpa tua Derek.-

-          Sono stato un pessimo Alpha. –

-          Hai fatto tutto quello che era in tuo potere. –

-          Ho fallito e tu ora ne stai pagando le conseguenze. –

-          Ti sei trovato a fronteggiare due nemici potenti, che non ti hanno dato tregua e se io dovessi ritrovarmi nuovamente davanti a questa scelta, la rifarei.-

-          Ti sei trovato a dover scegliere se fare il rituale o no, perché io non sono stato capace di proteggervi. –

-          Derek davvero credi che se tu fossi stato migliore, lei non avrebbe preso i nostri genitori? Lo avrebbe fatto lo stesso, per ferirti, avrebbe comunque preso qualcuno vicino a te e non essendoci riuscita al motel con noi, ha usato i nostri genitori. –

-          Stiles. –

Questa volta fu Stiles a baciare Derek, un piccolo bacio casto, le labbra poggiate dolcemente sulle quelle dell’altro. Il lupo, stupito dal gesto, rimase di pietra, però poi chiuse anche lui gli occhi, portò una mano dietro la testa del ragazzo e fece combaciare di più le loro bocche, schiudendo le sue labbra per approfondire il loro bacio.

Il bacio fu lungo e profondo, Stiles aveva portato una mano sul petto del lupo, per potersi reggere, la mano del lupo che era libera fu portata su quella del ragazzo che si trovava sul suo petto per stringerla. La lingua del ragazzo timidamente aveva iniziato ad esplorare e ad accarezzare le labbra del lupo, che sentendo quel piccolo contatto gli fece capire che era libera di andare dove voleva.

Un bacio che durò un’eternità, quando si staccarono entrambi avevano le labbra rose, il respiro era stato interrotto per la troppa e improvvisa emozione, nei loro occhi si poteva leggere la gioia che quel gesto aveva portato.

-          Questa sera torni? – Chiese Stiles improvvisamente, strappando un piccolo sorriso a Derek.

-          Sicuro che vuoi che torni? Non avevi detto di stare bene? –

-          A me non dispiacerebbe se tu tornassi. – Derek stava iniziando ad amare quel rossore sulle guance del ragazzo e sapere che era lui a causarlo lo divertiva di più.

-          Va bene. – Si sporse per strappargli un altro bacio e poi saltò dalla finestra.

 

Stiles arrivò a casa di Scott, ma il moro era ancora a letto, non aveva voglia di alzarsi e affrontare un’altra giornata in quell’irreale vita. L’umano sapeva che l’avrebbe trovato in quel modo, per questo non si stupì dello spettacolo che si era trovato davanti non appena aperta la porta.

Scott si era girato nel letto e aveva raccontato della chiacchierata che aveva avuto con Deaton, Stiles gli sorrise, la soluzione c’era.

-          Che diamine ci fai a letto? –

-          È giorno, lei ammazza di notte. –

-          Ora si spiega un sacco di roba. –

-          Tipo? –

-          Perché a morire erano criminali e non innocenti, perché usasse un arco e perché chiedesse aiuto. –

-          Perché a te e non a me! E’ questo che non capisco. –

-          Forse temeva un tuo giudizio, tu l’hai sempre creduta una ragazza forte, invece non lo è, è una ragazza come tutte le altre. Anche lei è stata catapultata in questo mondo, non per sua volontà e la persona che per te è un fratello per salvarti ha dovuto uccidere sua madre, lei ha mandato giù il boccone amaro perché ti ama, Scott, lei non voleva che tu la vedessi debole.

-          Sono una pessima persona, come diamine ho fatto a non accorgermene? –

-          Non potevi, perché lei non ha idea di cosa faccia la notte. –

-          Sicuro?

-          Quasi certo, sì. –

I due amici trascorsero il giorno insieme, chiacchierando e creando una possibile trappola, lei era capace di materializzare qualsiasi tipo di arma.

-          E se materializza un bazooka? –

-          È una cacciatrice! Credo materializzi solo armi che conosce e che usa normalmente. –

-          Sono comunque spaventose.-

-          Escluderei una rete. –

-          Ovvio. –

-          Credi che Derek ci aiuterebbe? –

-          Perché non dirlo agli altri? Isaac non sa nulla? Non gli è venuto un minimo dubbio? –

-          Voglio tenerli fuori da questa storia, lei ha chiesto aiuto a noi, non a loro. –

-          Forse è perché si tratta di Allison che Lydia non ha percepito nulla? –

-          Forse. C’è uno schema nelle sue apparizioni? – Domandò Scott.

-          No, nessuno, evidentemente appare quando si sente più debole. –

-          Deaton ha detto che più tempo passa e meglio è per lei. –

-          Immagino di sì, vuol dire che sta lottando ancora. Perché non andare da lei? –

-          Sei pazzo! Sai come reagirebbe se le dicessimo che ha cercato di farci fuori ed ha ammazzato delle persone? Potrebbe peggiorare e basta. –

-          L’unica cosa è fare leva sui vostri sentimenti. –

-          Immagino di sì. –

-          Scott non è colpa tua e non mi diventare come un sourwolf di nostra conoscenza. –

-          Scemo, passi molto tempo con lui?-

-          Cosa? Perché? No! –

-          Hai il suo odore addosso. –

-          Forse qualche oretta, niente di più-

-          Bugiardo.-

-          Smetti di usare i tuoi poteri lupeschi, mi sento offeso, basta! Vado a casa a cucinare la cena a mio padre e restando sempre offeso con te. –

-          A domani Stiles. – Rise l’alpha.

-          A domani Scott. –

 

Derek per tutto il giorno non aveva smesso di pensare a Stiles, al loro bacio e a come si era fatto trascinare in quella storia, forse non era stato un sesto senso a farlo tornare lì, ma il ragazzo, era come se lo avesse chiamato cercando il suo aiuto.

Dalla notte nel cimitero le cose fra loro erano cambiate, si erano avvicinati e da allora ogni giorno era un passo avanti che li faceva avvicinare, venirsi incontro e alla fine avevano finito per scontrarsi, quella mattina. Il lupo aveva risentito sentimenti che aveva dimenticato, Stiles era riuscito a fargli provare quelle emozioni che aveva cancellato con Paige, che non aveva provato né con Kate e né con Jennifer, forse per questo che entrambe erano finite con il cercare di ammazzare lui e chi gli stava intorno, riuscendoci in parte.

La sera era scesa, Stiles era affacciato dalla finestra della sua stanza, guardava la Luna e pensava a come aveva dovuto imparare tutti i cicli per il suo migliore amico, sorrise pensando che gli bastava guardare la luce lunare per capire che guai ci sarebbero stati. Distratto dai pensieri, non si accorse che due occhi curiosi verdi lo guardavano da sopra il tetto.

Non pensava solo alla Luna, anche a Derek, si chiedeva quand’era che aveva smesso di avere paura di lui o di litigarci e quando aveva iniziato ad aver bisogno di lui. Sapere della sua partenza lo aveva spiazzato, si era sentito tradito e arrabbiato, ma poi aveva capito la decisione dell’ex alpha e aveva accettato il suo improvviso distacco, dopo tre anni che lo aveva sempre intorno, non trovarselo davanti, con la faccia arrabbiata era stato difficile.

-          Hai intenzione di rientrare? Non mi va di stare sul tetto ancora a lungo. –

-          AAH! Derek, dannazione! – Il ragazzo si sporse per guardare il soggetto della voce che l’aveva spaventato.

-          Sera anche a te Stiles. –

-          Non ghignare divertito! – Il ragazzo rientrò lasciando spazio al lupo per entrare.

Non appena Derek incrociò gli occhi di Stiles, rivide quella scintilla, in quei giorni aveva sentito spesso la necessità di cercarli, per essere sicuro che il ragazzo fosse al sicuro, che non corresse pericolo. Si chiese se il ritorno della luce, anche se piccola, fosse per il bacio, in fondo a lui aveva riacceso emozioni sopite da secoli.

-          Come sta Scott? – Chiese vago Derek.

-          Sono sicuro che tu sappia già tutto. –

-          Vero. – Ghignò fiero. Il lupo poteva sentire i battiti del ragazzo, come fossero aumentati da quando aveva messo piede in stanza, vedeva anche lo sforzo che faceva per cercare di controllarli, stava imparando bene. – Stai fallendo. –

-          A fare che? –

-          A controllare i battiti. –

-          Non lo sto facendo. – Balbettò rosso il ragazzo, Derek gli si era avvicinato.

-          Stiles. –

-          Forse un po’. –

Derek sorrise, l’agitazione del ragazzo lo divertiva, anche lui però era nervoso, ritornare in quella stanza, sentire il profumo dolce del ragazzo, nonostante la piccola quantità speziata dell’oscurità, era un qualcosa che lo agitava.

-          Sei pronto, Stiles? –

-          Per cosa? –

-          Per dormire, Stiles.- Derek dovette trattenere una risata, non capitava da anni una cosa del genere, trattenere una risata.

-          Oh, si certo, dormire, ovvio, si sono pronto.-

Si misero sotto le coperte, Stiles era una tavola di legno, cominciò a domandarsi perché gli aveva chiesto di rimanere a dormire anche quella sera, il peso era di meno rispetto agli altri giorni, vederlo andare via dalla finestra però, lo aveva fatto sentire perso.

Derek sentiva la tensione nel ragazzo, si girò su un fianco e portò un braccio intorno alla sua vita, voleva farlo rilassare. A quel gesto, Stiles si sciolse, girandosi anche lui su un fianco, facendo incontrare i loro visi.

Quasi come se non aspettassero altro, le loro bocche si unirono in un caso bacio, durò qualche secondo, subito dopo Derek tirò Stiles verso di sé, voleva averlo più vicino. Il ragazzo si lasciò trasportare, coinvolse il lupo in un altro bacio, tirandoselo sopra. Questa volta fu più profondo, le lingue iniziarono a cercarsi da subito, le mani del lupo e quelle di Stiles cominciarono a muoversi per tutti i loro corpi, finendo sotto le maglie e scontrandosi con la pelle, tocco che fece sussultare entrambi.

Stiles si spinse più avanti, sfilando la canotta bianca a Derek, che fu leggermente sorpreso dall’ardore che stava dimostrando il giovane, seguì anche lui quel gesto e sfilò la maglia al ragazzo sotto di lui. I baci non furono mai interrotti, nemmeno quando entrambi tolsero la parte superiore degli indumenti, andarono solo ad estendersi ad aree più grandi, Derek iniziò con il torturare il lobo ed il collo del giovane.

Stiles diede tutte le sue attenzioni al petto del lupo, accarezzando ogni piccola linea con un dito per poi ricoprire il passaggio con i baci o con la lingua, lasciano piccole scie umide su quel corpo perfetto.  

Le loro erezioni avevano iniziato a gonfiarsi, anche se entrambi avevano il pantalone largo della tua, potevano sentirlo ogni volta che si scontravano, ad ogni piccolo scontro entrambi gettavano la testa indietro gemendo.

-          Stiles se vuoi fermarti, questo è il momento giusto … perché dopo non credo che riuscirei a fermarmi, ed io ho paura di farti male. –La voce era strozzata dall’eccitazione, i suoi occhi erano blu.

-          Tu non mi farai del male ed io non voglio fermarmi.- Stiles aveva preso il volto del lupo fra le mani, gli occhi del lupo erano ancora blu.

-          Stiles. –

-          Derek non ti fermare. –

 Il ragazzo aveva preso a mordere un capezzolo del lupo, facendolo indurire subito, quando finiva le attenzioni su quello, passava all’altro.

Con una mano scese a esplorare oltre l’elastico del pantalone e dell’intimo, scontrandosi subito con l’erezione dura del lupo, il quale gemette al tocco caldo e delicato del ragazzo. Derek si tirò un po’ su, togliendo la mano del ragazzo così da potersi muovere, sfilò i pochi indumenti rimasti ad entrambi che nudi si guardarono con occhi liquidi di eccitazione. 

Derek scese con la testa fra le gambe del ragazzo, soffiò sulla punta del pene, facendolo gemere rumorosamente e portare la testa ad affondare nel cuscino, con la lingua cominciò a giocare con la piccola entrata del ragazzo. Con una mano aveva iniziato a masturbarlo, facendo cadere subito le prime gocce, che raccolse con le dita subito infilate una ad una dentro al ragazzo.

Al secondo dito Stiles strozzò un gemito di fastidio ma Derek cercò subito di distrarlo baciandolo avidamente. Quando il ragazzo si rilassò, aggiunse il terzo dito e ripeté il tutto per mettere a proprio agio Stiles, questa volta però mosse di più le dita, le girò, piegò, voleva essere sicuro che il ragazzo non sentisse il dolore più del necessario.

Quando Stiles cominciò ad ansimare e chiedere di più, Derek capì che era il momento di entrare con il suo membro, anche perché stava facendo un duro sforzo per controllarsi.

Portò subito la punta all’entrata, appena sfilò le dita, inserì il suo membro. Stiles, sentendo subito l’intrusione, irrigidì i muscoli. Sentendo il corpo stringersi attorno a lui, il lupo ruggì, i suoi occhi diventarono blu e le sue unghie divennero artigli. Stiles cercò di rilassarsi, non voleva che tutto quello finisse, si alzò con il busto per andare incontro a Derek, che percependo il corpo di Stiles avvolgerlo si controllò con più calma.

Ormai era tutto dentro, i loro respiri erano vicini, i loro nasi si sfioravano e le loro bocche si sorridevano, non credevano a quello che stava accadendo, erano nudi e avvinghiati, i loro corpi sudati si stavano fondendo.

Stiles fece la prima mossa, si diede una piccola spinta, facendo muovere il bacino sull’asta del lupo che non si fece aspettare, senza mai staccarsi, rifece stendere il ragazzo. Non appena steso, cominciò a muoversi dentro il ragazzo, lentamente, poi sempre più veloce, la stanza si riempì presto dei loro gemiti e ansimi, del rumore che facevano i loro corpi ogni volta che si scontravano, presto una melodia si creò.

Presto nessuno dei due non riusciva a controllarsi, ogni volta che Derek andata a sbattere nel corpo del ragazzo, il punto vicino alla prostata, Stiles gemeva e chiedeva sempre di più e il lupo glielo dava, dosando, metteva sempre un po’ più di forza nelle spinte, ansimando e chiamando il nome del ragazzo.

Con una mano teneva il bacino del ragazzo fermo, con l’altra aveva iniziato a masturbarlo, quel doppio piacere fece esplodere quasi subito il ragazzo, che finì per riversarsi nei loro petti, raggiungendo l’orgasmo Stiles strinse il corpo intorno al membro di Derek, che finì anche lui con il raggiungere il piacere, svuotandosi nel ragazzo.

Lentamente Derek si sfilò dal corpo del ragazzo e gli si sdraiò al fianco, la mano di Stiles cercò subito quella del lupo, che non appena sentì le dita del ragazzo sfiorargliela, fece stringere le loro dita, con il passare dei secondi tutto si calmò, i loro cuori, i loro respiri e i loro pensieri.

-          Domani Scott potrebbe sentire il tuo odore immagino. –

-          Ti dirò come nasconderlo.-

-          No! – Rispose secco Stiles, Derek lo guardò confuso. – Io non voglio, sapere che ho il tuo profumo addosso mi fa sentire protetto e al sicuro. Forse a te da fastidio però, immagino che poi tutti sapranno che sei ritornato e tu non vuoi. – Disse sospirando tristemente.

-          Fa nulla. – Rispose semplicemente il licantropo.

-          Come? –

-          Non importa se tutti sapranno che sono tornato. –

-          Sicuro? –

-          Stiles, tranquillo … e poi, se l’odore dovesse svanire, si potrebbe sempre farlo tornare no? – Derek lo aveva avvolto in un abbraccio.

-          Se sarà sempre così, potrebbe non andarsene mai. – Ghignò malizioso il ragazzo, portandosi all’altezza del viso dell’uomo e posando un casto bacio.

-          Quindi non ti dispiacerebbe se dovesse accadere di nuovo? –

-          Tu vuoi che accada nuovamente. –

Derek aveva iniziato a lasciare piccoli baci sulla spalla di Stiles.

-          Tutti i giorni, più volte al giorno. –

-          Sourwolf maniaco. – Sorrise Stiles. – in pratica ora, noi due siamo, beh sì, una coppia? –

-          Credo di sì, non mi dispiacerebbe. –

Cullati dai loro cuori, entrambi si addormentarono, qualcosa si di più profondo si era radicato nel cuore del ragazzo, un qualcosa che aveva rinchiuso l’oscurità in una piccola cella, ma quest’ultima comunque lottava per uscire.

 

Una settimana era passata, Allison non si era fatta viva ma Scott, Derek e Stiles non la perdevano d’occhio, a turno la notte facevano la guardia sotto casa di lei, ovviamente Stiles non poteva controllare da solo, quindi Derek stava con lui o Scott, avevano fatto i turni anche per chi doveva stare con l’umano, non per mancanza di fiducia, ma per i guai che attirava.

Scott aveva accettato molto felicemente la loro relazione, ci aveva impiegato un po’ per assimilare tutto il discorso di mezz’ora di Stiles, ma alla fine ci era arrivato e felicemente gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla.

Era una notte come le altre, Stiles e Scott erano in macchina, chiacchieravano tranquillamente, come tutte le volte che facevano gli appostamenti ad Allison.

-          Lo hai detto a tuo padre? – Chiese improvvisamente Scott.

-          Scott! Ovvio che no. –

-          Ormai lui sa la verità. –

-          Un conto è dirgli “ehi pà, a uccidere sono dei lupi mannari usciti pazzi per una qualche mistica ragione” e un altro è dirgli “ ehi pà, io sono fidanzato con l’ex alfa che io e Scott ti avevamo fatto arrestare per omicidio, che poi era stato lo zio, morto e risorto”. –

-          Messa così non è una cosa facile, soprattutto se t’immagini il giorno del ringraziamento. –

 

Scoppiarono a ridere, la scena era apparsa molto divertente nelle loro menti, le risate morirono quando davanti a loro apparve Derek, aveva ascoltato tutto, il sopracciglio alzato non prometteva nulla di buono.

-          Smettila di spiarci, Stiles è con me! –

-          Per questo non mi fido. –

-          Sono io l’alpha adesso. –

-          Appunto, Allison vi è appena passata dietro e voi stavate ridendo. –

I due ragazzi si guardarono dietro per vedere, Allison stava camminando sulla strada, in direzione della città.

-          Ok, questa volta hai ragione tu. - Disse l’alpha.

Scesero dalla macchina, Scott corse subito verso la ragazza, sperando di poterla bloccare e farla tornare in se, ma non appena percepiti i movimenti del lupo, Allison scoccò delle frecce dal suo arco, per fortuna il ragazzo le schivò tutte, la ragazza non prendeva seriamente la mira.

Derek partì in soccorso dell’amico, sapeva che non avrebbe usato la sua forza contro di lei. Nel momento esatto in cui Allison vide Derek, la rabbia e il ricordo della madre morta s’impadronirono di lei, la ragazza iniziò ad attaccare seriamente, ogni freccia era scoccata per uccidere il beta.

Stiles capì cosa stava accadendo, lo gridò ai suoi amici, che subito cercarono di far combaciare un attacco per interrompere le frecce della cacciatrice. Ci riuscirono, Allison finì a terra, nello stesso istante anche Stiles finì inginocchiato, una freccia lo aveva graffiato.

Derek corse in suo soccorso, dalla ferita usciva del fumo nero, il ragazzo era bianco e freddo, come la notte del cimitero, Derek lo abbracciò facendogli calore con il suo corpo.

Scott si occupò di Allison, la ragazza aveva ripreso le sue sembianze, ma gli occhi erano grigi, assenti e lei non vedeva e sentiva nessuno, l’oscurità l’aveva rinchiusa in una parte remota del suo stesso cuore.

Stiles stava tremando, davanti a lui c’era la scena in cui i medici correvano nella stanza della madre.

_“Lui è piccolino e viene chiuso fuori da lì, dopo un po’ un’infermiera esce dalla stanza e lo abbraccia, gli dice che da quel momento deve essere un ometto forte per lui e per il papà, che la mamma è in un posto bellissimo. Allora lui chiede se è tornata a casa, ma l’infermiera gli risponde che è con gli angeli.”_

 La madre gli aveva detto che sarebbe accaduto, ma lui non le voleva credere, perché un bambino non può credere che la mamma non sarebbe stata più con lui.

 

Allison era avvolta dal buio, piangeva rannicchiata in un angolo, non sentiva nessuno, chiamava il padre, Isaac, Scott e la madre, nessuno le rispondeva, c’era solo una voce che le continuava a dire cose orribili su di lei, e lei sapeva che in fondo quella voce aveva ragione. Se la madre era morta era colpa sua, che non aveva lasciato prima Scott, e lei aveva dovuto rimediare ai suoi pasticci rimettendoci la vita; odiava Derek che per salvare il suo beta, che era anche la persona che lei amava, aveva dovuto ucciderne un'altra che amava.

 

Derek continuava a stringere Stiles, sentiva il suo cuore battere debolmente, gli diceva di non lasciarsi andare, che lui era lì e ci sarebbe sempre stato, di concentrarsi sul suo profumo. Aveva iniziato a baciarlo, come aveva fatto la seconda volta che lo aveva trovato in quello stato, ma non funzionava, questa volta la freccia aveva scavato molto profondamente.

 

Scott aveva iniziato ad accarezzare il viso della ragazza, le passava la mano fra i capelli e non smetteva mai di chiamarla, ascoltava il suo battito, debole ma c’era.

 

 

 

Stiles si trovava catapultato al giorno del funerale della madre.

_“Al suo fianco c’è Scott, non lo ha mai lasciato solo, gli ha tenuto stretta la manina per tutto il tempo, e Stiles è felice di saperlo li, perché il papà ha smesso di preoccuparsi di lui.”_

Una lacrima aveva iniziato a rigare la guancia dello Stiles cresciuto, un profumo lo distrasse da quella scena, era familiare, lo conosceva, improvvisamente la scena cambiò. Si trovava nella foresta, Derek stava parlando a lui e a Scott, il loro primo incontro. 

“Derek”

 

Allison sentì una voce cha la stava ripetutamente chiamando, quando alzò la testa nel buio, davanti ai suoi occhi apparve una scena. Come se fosse al Drive in, Scott la teneva fra le braccia e stava piangendo, una lacrima cadde sulla sua guancia e poté sentire il calore di quel piccolo contatto.

 

Stiles iniziò a correre, sapeva dove andare: nell’unico posto dove tutto era iniziato, sapeva che correndo in quella direzione poteva tornare da tutti i suoi amici, da suo padre, e da Derek. Man mano che si avvicinava alla sua meta, una figura oscura aveva iniziato a seguirlo. Non appena la villa Hale gli apparve davanti, Stiles aumentò la velocità e corse dentro chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e in quel preciso momento un’immensa luce calda lo avvolse e poté chiaramente sentire Derek che gli diceva di amarlo.

-          Ti amo anch’io sourwolf. – Il ragazzo debolmente ricambiò l’abbraccio.

-          Stiles! Mi hai fatto morire dannazione! –

 

Allison aveva iniziato ad avanzare nel buio, le scene rimanevano sempre le stesse, Scott che le chiedeva scusa per non averla protetta, lei continuava a urlare che non è colpa sua se lei era debole, ogni tocco che Scott le dava, lei iniziava a sentirlo, la voglia di lottare era tornata, stava reagendo, un’improvvisa scarica d’immagini le apparve davanti, tutti i momenti passati con il suo lupo, tutte le volte che aveva disobbedito ai genitori per stare insieme a lui, lo avrebbe rifatto, avrebbe sfidato il mondo per passare altro tempo con Scott, ma allora perché ci aveva rinunciato? Il nero iniziava a diventare grigio, riusciva a vedere chiaramente, poi accadde: Scott la baciò e lei si risvegliò.  

-          Perché lo hai fatto? – La voce le uscì debolmente, come se non parlasse da mesi.

-          Perché ti amo. – Rispose lui sorridendole.

-          Scott, mi dispiace. –

-          Shh. Non è colpa tua, per fortuna siamo riusciti a capire in tempo i tuoi messaggi. –

 

Tutti e quattro si alzarono da terra, Stiles abbracciò l’amica dicendole che andava tutto bene, che il peggio era passato, Derek stette lontano, ma con la testa gli fece cenno che tutto andava bene, Scott rimase con lei per tutta la notte e anche quelle successive.

Stiles sorrise, tutto quello gli sembrava dannatamente familiare, Derek gli aveva poggiato una mano sulla testa, scompigliandogli i capelli.

Stiles e Derek erano sul letto, nudi e accaldati, avevano appena finito di “amarsi”, i loro respiri non erano regolari, l’umano si girò e si poggiò al petto del lupo.

-          Me lo ripeti? –

-          Cosa?-

-          Quello che mi hai detto mentre ero intrappolato in quel mondo. –

-          Stiles esci da li o ti strappo la gola con i denti? –

-          Non quello, che per fortuna non ho sentito. –

Derek avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio del giovane, provocandogli non pochi brividi, soprattutto quando gli disse la frase che il ragazzo aspettava da tutta la sera.

-          Ti amo maledetto ragazzino logorroico, non ti azzardare a lasciarmi.-

-          Mai! Ti amo, stupido Sourwolf! –

Gli occhi di Stiles tornarono a brillare di quella luce che aveva sempre attirato Derek, una luce che emanava gioia di vivere.

-          Che c’è? – Chiede il ragazzo nel vedere il lupo incantato.

-          I tuoi occhi sono tornati a brillare. –

-          Forse avevano bisogno di una fiamma speciale, una fiamma verde. – Rispose il ragazzo poggiando la testa sul petto del lupo e abbracciandolo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
